1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a screw coupling between two bodies, the one of which has an external screw thread and another has an internal screw thread complementary thereto, which screw threads are superimposed onto two for instance truncated conical base surfaces monotonously narrowing and widening respectively in the direction of a central axis, the longitudinal section of each of these screw threads relative to the central axis being a periodic univalent function which is continuous at least at the inflection points.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a screw coupling has been known and commercially available for many years.
This known coupling comprises screw threads with a longitudinal section relative to the central axis which consists of mutually alternating circular arcs which are in most cases identical.
The drawback of such a known screw coupling is that the leads of the screw threads are in line contact with each other, whereby the contact pressure is great in the active mode of the coupling and may result in plastic deformation of the contact surfaces.